


Now or Never

by MadameCristal



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Band Fic, Boys Kissing, Flirty Reggie, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Reggie & Original Female Character Friendship, Sexy Reggie, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/pseuds/MadameCristal
Summary: “So I’m in a band, and our drummer is always going on about the attractive guys we see at gigs…” he trailed off as they reached the back of the shop.“And you care because you want to be the sexy one in your band or because you want your drummer?” she clarified.“Um, both,” he replied.
Relationships: Alex/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 160





	Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Reggie/Alex fluff to end the weekend! ❤️
> 
> PS. There is an original character in this story that is based on Mariana Adams Foster from the Fosters/GoodTrouble.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I'm just playing in the sandbox made by Netflix and Kenny. Also, this is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine!

Reggie wanted to look sexy. He wasn’t sure what that entailed exactly, but he at least knew where to go. His mom was always talking about this hip store on the strip with her “book club” (aka wine club) friends, so that’s where he went. The girl working the cash register looked stunning – with her golden skin and thick wavy black hair sweeping over her shoulders. Reggie figured he couldn’t go wrong asking for her help. 

“Um hi!” he waved. She raised her eyebrows at him and put down her magazine. 

“Can I help you?” she asked disinterestedly and took a sip of her Diet Coke. 

“Can you make me sexy?” he asked. She choked on her soda. 

“Excuse me?” she sputtered. He gave her a little grin.

“You look sexy. Can you make me sexy too?” he asked again in earnest. She peered at him.

“Why?” she asked slowly. 

“Because I’m gonna be a rockstar,” he shrugged. She tilted her head and looked him up and down.

“I think I’m going to need more information, but step into my workshop,” she said and waved him towards the dressing room in the very back.

“So I’m in a band, and our drummer is always going on about the attractive guys we see at gigs…” he trailed off as they reached the back of the shop. 

“And you care because you want to be the sexy one in your band or because you want your drummer?” she clarified.

“Um, both,” he replied. She grinned at him.

“Well that we can definitely do, my new friend,” she winked at him. “So tell me more.”

“I’m Reggie – the bass guitarist for Sunset Curve. Tell your friends!” he quipped his usual saying. 

“Hey! I’ve heard of you guys. I mean I haven’t heard you play yet, but I’m going to your show at the Bunker this Friday,” she told him. He grinned at her. 

“Well, then I’ll give you a shout out. What’s your name?” he asked. 

“Mariana. Your local fashion guide to sexiness,” she gave him jazz hands. Reggie grinned at her. 

“So that means you’re gonna help me?” he asked. 

“Reggie, darling, you are already sexy. The key is confidence – in yourself mostly but also in what you’re wearing. I can’t make you confident, but I can help you with a new wardrobe if that’s something you think will help,” she told him. He nodded. 

“Live it like it’s now or never!” he exclaimed. Mariana grinned at that and then went into the racks to pull some options. She came back to the dressing room with an armful of things in red, black, and charcoal. She shoved Reggie into the dressing room and tossed the clothes in after. He came out in a tight pair of ripped back jeans, a white tank, and a leather jacket. He gave a twirl.

“Well, what do you think? The pants are a little tight, but I could get used to that,” he said. She grinned at him.

“I think they make your ass look great, and you should wear them all the time,” she declared. Reggie’s cheeks flamed red at the compliment. 

“Really?” he asked and starred in the mirror. Mariana smacked his butt playfully and giggled.

“Stop admiring yourself and go try something else on," she shooed him. He went back into the dressing room and pulled on _another_ pair of tight jeans (red this time!) and a black tank top. He grabbed a red and black flannel as he went out and threw it on. He gave another twirl.

“Well, just as sexy?” he questioned with a grin.

“Red and black are definitely your colors,” she told him. “But we’ve got to nail the shoes.” She ran back into the racks and came back with a pair of leather boots. She handed them to Reggie, and he pulled them on. 

“Well, is the look complete?” he kicked out his feet like an Irish dancer. She giggled at him.

“Oh yes. I can’t wait to see which one you settle on for the show,” she teased. Reggie suddenly picked her up in a hug and spun her around. Mariana screeched as he sat her down. 

“Hopefully whichever one will wow Alex the most,” he wrinkled his nose. She leaned up on her toes and kissed his forehead. 

“He’s one lucky dude. You are a **catch** ,” she said. Reggie continued to try on a few more things and then hauled them all to the register. 

“I’m gonna give you my employee discount, because nobody’s here and this like an _entire_ new wardrobe,” she told him as she rang things up. 

“Aw man. You’re sexy and sweet,” he smiled at her. She giggled.

“You’re definitely NOT going to have a problem getting your man,” she decided and hit enter on the final total. Reggie swiped his mom’s credit card and wondered – briefly – if she’d even notice the purchase.

“I’m definitely going to have to come back and give you a Sunset Curve shirt before the show,” he said.

“I get off in like an hour. If you want to come back,” she shrugged.

“Oh yeah! Let’s do that! It’s a super plain shirt so it might need some improvements to be up to your style standard,” he grinned at her. 

“I cannot believe I’m about to say this, because it’s definitely how girls get murdered. But we can go up to my place and fix it up,” she sighed. 

“I solemnly promise not to murder you,” Reggie replied and crossed an X over his heart. Mariana snorted.

“You are something else,” she giggled as Reggie skipped out of the store with all his bags. Reggie was totally gonna be sexy, make Alex fall in love with him, and make a new friend all in the same week!

* * *

Reggie tried out his new look for the first time at the Bunker gig. He’d proudly arrived in his ripped black jeans, studded belt, and black tank top. He wanted to wear the leather jacket too – but summer in LA was too hot for it. He did wear the boots though. They were actually really comfortable. His bandmates gave him a couple weird glances but didn’t actually say anything. So he wasn’t entirely sure he’d pulled the look off.

During their set, he made sure to run his hand through his hair and wink at random girls in the audience. He even attempted to make sexy eyes at his mic when he sang his verses. The girls in the audience seemed to like it, so he was counting that as a success. 

Reggie only got to start one song in their set – _Long Weekend_ \- but he made sure to tell the crowd that it was for Mariana, as promised. He did not see the weird look that Alex shot him at that dedication, because he was busy making eye contact with his new friend in the crowd.

She’d cut her Sunset Curve shirt off to make a crop top and added see-through black lace panels to the sides. It had been Reggie’s suggestion to cut the neckline into a deep V and add the black lace there too. It was, by far, the coolest Sunset Curve shirt in the crowd.

After the show, the band was hanging out with the crowd in the bar – even though they were definitely too young to normally get through the front door. Bobby and Luke seemed to be hitting on two girls in the corner while Alex was attempting to get a free beer. Reggie was standing alone for about 30 seconds before Mariana came barreling into him.

“Oh my god. You are the definitely the sexiest one in your band,” she squealed and handed him her drink. Reggie took a large gulp and tasted the gin. _She did say she had a good fake ID._

“Yeah? You think the look worked then? Because I think those girls over there are kinda fawning over Luke’s biceps,” he laughed and took another drink. She snatched her drink back and then cuffed him on the shoulder. 

“Psh, they have no taste,” she waved her hand and then her eyes narrowed in on something behind him. “But you know who might – the drummer,” she whispered and then leaned in to press her lips to his. Reggie noted - in that brief moment - that she tasted like lipstick and Tanqueray. 

“Mauve is maybe not your color,” she laughed as she wiped his lips. He lifted his eyebrows at her, and she leaned in close. “He _definitely_ noticed. Go get him tiger,” she whispered in his ear, squeezed his arm, and then flounced away. Reggie turned to watch her leave and made eye contact with Alex. The other boy was staring at him like he’d never seen him before. Reggie headed over to him and displaced the girl that was attempting to talk to Alex.

“Hey dude, you havin’ a good time?” he asked his friend. Alex gave him another strange look.

“Not as good of a time as you are,” Alex replied. Reggie furrowed his brow but shrugged it off. 

“Yeah. It was a rad show, and we have like real fans now!” he said excitedly. Alex didn’t look as excited at the prospect.

“Mhmm. It was a great show. Think I’m gonna head out though,” Alex said. 

“Oh. Home or to the garage?” Reggie asked. Alex looked over at Luke and Bobby then.

“The garage. I’m sure we’ll all want to regroup, at some point,” he answered. Reggie waved at their bandmates and then pointed to the exit. Luke and Bobby nodded in sync with matching grins. Reggie linked his arm with Alex’s.

“Let’s go!” he said and pulled them towards the door.

“That’s not…okay,” Alex sighed and together they made their way outside. They left the van for Luke and Bobby and walked down the boulevard towards the garage. 

* * *

Despite Mariana’s proclamation, Alex did not seem to be falling in love with Reggie or his sexy new look. He’d upped his flirting game at shows and parties – threw on the leather jacket as the nights got a little cooler and winked at girls that blushed when he talked to them. At some point, Mariana had pointed out that maybe Alex thought he wasn’t interested in the fellas. So he’d added lingering looks to the cutest guy he could find in the crowd at shows. Tried to throw in little monikers of “baby” and “honey” when he talked to guys after the show – the way that Mariana did sometimes. If he was honest, he was mimicking a LOT of her little quirks at this point. But he genuinely thought she was great, so he was pretty okay with it. By the fall, the flirty remarks, the winks, and the confidence were second nature to Reggie – solidly ingrained into who he was, right next to his love for Star Wars and his bright grins at the people he loved (which was often Alex). 

After their show at The Bait Shop, Reggie had his usual chat with Mariana and her (on-again) boyfriend Matt. 

“I just don’t know what else I can do,” he whined and leaned his head on her shoulder. She ran her fingers through his hair. 

“Babe, I know you don’t want to hear this, but maybe it’s time you move on,” she said gently. He looked at her and sighed.

“I know you’re right but…” he trailed off. But he wanted Alex to love him. Well, Alex already loved him, but Reggie wanted him to love him _more_. Matt threw an arm around Reggie’s waist from his other side. _Mariana had such good taste._

“Babeee,” Matt drawled and kissed Reggie’s cheek – at the exact moment that Alex joined their little group. 

“Um, hey,” Alex started uncertain, eyes flitting between Reggie’s waist and Matt’s hand. “I don’t think we’ve met before. I’m Alex.”

“We finally meet the elusive drummer,” Mariana said from Reggie’s other side. “I’m Mariana.” She put her hand out, and Alex shook it tentatively. 

“And I’m Matt. Stoked to finally meet you dude,” Matt said and offered Alex a fist bump with the hand that wasn’t attached to Reggie. 

“Yeah. I’ve seen you guys at our shows. Sorry, I’ve never said hi before. I thought you were just fans but…” he trailed off and shrugged. 

“Ah man. No way! These are the friends I was telling you guys about,” Reggie grinned at Alex and bumped their shoulders together. A small smile crossed Alex’s face as Matt dislodged his arm. Reggie didn’t notice, but Mariana did. 

“Reg was just saying that we should have an after party at my place. You have to come!” she exclaimed. Reggie grinned and nodded excitedly. He hadn’t actually been saying that, but he liked the idea.

“Come on Alex. Pleaseeee,” he begged and wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist. Alex glanced down at his shorter friend and sighed dramatically.

“Fine. Did you want to invite Bobby and Luke too?” he questioned. Reggie glanced around till he spotted their other friends. Bobby was waving his hands in the air and talking animatedly while Luke nodded along enthusiastically. 

“Sure,” Reggie decided and then waved his arms until he got their attention. He pointed at the exit to give them the signal. He waited until he saw them disengage from their conversation, and then stuck his hand in Alex’s back pocket to move them both towards the door. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mariana wink at him.

It was just a 10-minute walk to Mariana’s place – which was actually just over the shop on the strip where he’d originally bought his new wardrobe all those months ago. Reggie had been there many times since then, so he knew that it was actually her older sister’s apartment/store, and that Mariana was a senior at Los Feliz. He also knew that Mariana’s sister would be out all night on a Saturday, so they’d have the place to themselves.

Reggie flopped down on his favorite recliner chair when they got inside, while Luke and Bobby took the couch. Matt laid claim to the love seat, and Mariana raided her sister’s alcohol drawer. Reggie patted his lap. 

“You can sit on me,” he winked at Alex, not really expecting him to take him up on the offer. After all, Alex hadn’t seemed to take any of his previous flirting seriously. So he was shocked when Alex grinned and sat on his lap and threw his feet over the chair arm. Reggie felt his face heat up even as he wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist. Alex snuggled in close to Reggie. Mariana giggled from behind them and handed them each a mini-wine bottle. Reggie raised his eyebrows at her.

“What? My sister is on some weird rosé kick,” she shrugged. 

“Better than when she was trying German beers,” he laughed, and Matt voiced his agreement. 

“So you come here often?” Bobby asked. Reggie chuckled.

“That a pickup line, Bobby?” he teased. 

“I’m not out to steal Alex’s guy, thank you very much,” Bobby snorted. 

“Bobby!” Alex squawked. Reggie scrunched up his face in confusion.

“What does he mean?” he asked Alex. His friend turned to face him, and Reggie noticed his cheeks were dark pink.

“It’s nothing really, Reg. Just a little crush. I swear I’ll get over it,” Alex mumbled and bit his lip.

“No!” Reggie shouted and Alex’s eyes widened. “I mean, don’t get over it – over me. I love you!” Reggie rushed to explain and then clamped his mouth shut. _Shit._

“Oh. You do?” Alex whispered. Reggie nodded. “But what about all your ladies and fellas?” 

“What ladies and fellas? I don’t have anyone!” Reggie protested. 

“But all the winking and the flirting and the leather and kissing!” he pointed at Mariana and Matt, as if they were proof.

“Mariana and Matt? But they’re just my friends! They’re dating each other! And they were supposed to be helping me get you to fall in love with me!” Reggie clarified loudly. His friends – all four of them – were now laughing. 

“Oh my god,” Luke crowed. “Alex has been in love with you for like a year, dude!” 

“So now we have this sexy confident Reggie, and it was all to get the guy that he’s known since he was ten and was already in love with him??” Bobby questioned. 

“I mean, I’m glad he didn’t know. Or he never would have come into the store begging for assistance to make him sexy so he could be the guy that got the drummer,” Mariana said with a smile. Alex dropped his forehead to rest on Reggie’s.

“So it was all for me, huh?” he murmured. Reggie grinned at him and let his eyes drop to Alex’s lips. Alex licked them very deliberately. They were so close – closer than even Luke and Reggie got when they were sharing a mic. He could feel Alex’s breath hot on his face – could smell the whiskey and coke that he’d been drinking at the club. So Reggie did the one thing he’d wanted to do all along – he leaned forward until their lips met. They fit together perfectly, moving in sync. He moved one hand to Alex’s jaw and nipped his bottom lip. Alex moaned and Reggie pressed in closer. Finally, Alex pulled away panting, but Reggie just started kissing down his neck instead. Alex let out a series of little gasps as Reggie snaked a hand under his shirt and laid it flat on his abs.

“Guys, we’re like so happy for you. But maybe don’t have sex in front of us?” Luke whined. Reggie pulled back to stare at his friend.

“Lukeee, you’re ruining my moment,” he pouted. Alex laughed and ducked his head into Reggie’s shoulder. 

“There are four other people in this room, Reg,” Mariana pointed out. Reggie turned his pouty face on her, and she caved. “Okay. I guess there could _not_ be four other people in this room. But only because I love you, and I’ve watched you pine for actual months. Come on Matt; let’s go to your place.” She got up then and dragged Matt with her towards the door. Luke and Bobby exchanged a look and then got up as well. 

“Come home in the morning! I’ll make sure Nana makes you waffles!” Bobby yelled as he closed the door. Reggie grinned at Alex - just as he got up off his lap. He frowned.

“Hey, where are you going?” Reggie complained. Alex kicked off his shoes and raised his eyebrows in response. 

“Just thought I’d get more comfortable,” he replied as he took off his pants. Reggie’s face flushed, and he suddenly couldn’t breathe. _Alex was in his underwear!_

“Oh, um, right, that makes sense, of course,” Reggie stuttered. Alex grinned wickedly at him.

“Are you going to join me or stay all the way over there?” he teased. Reggie stood suddenly at the invitation and fumbled with his belt. He tripped over his feet as he pulled off his pants and landed on top of Alex. 

“Oof. Oh. Hi,” he murmured as they laid face-to-face. Alex grinned at him. 

“So nice of you to join me,” he whispered and then kissed him hard until Reggie gasped and pulled back. 

“I thought I was supposed to be the confident sexy one?” Reggie bit his lip and watched as Alex’s eyes latched onto that moment.

“You are. But now that I know it was all for me, we’re sharing the confidence,” he explained and wrapped his arms around Reggie. 

“And the sexiness. Because you are so sexy, ‘Lex. The sexist guy I’ve ever met,” Reggie rambled on as Alex kissed down his neck. Alex slotted his thigh between Reggie’s legs and suddenly his mind was blank. His world narrowed down to just Alex – his lips, his neck, his body. 

* * *

In the morning, Reggie was wedged between the couch cushions and Alex’s warm body. He snuggled closer under the blanket and absently placed kisses on Alex’s neck and face. 

“Good morning,” Alex mumbled, eyes still closed. Reggie kissed him softly.

“Hey, Alex, we’re dating now right?” Reggie questioned quietly. Alex’s eyes flew open, and he stared at Reggie. He tightened his arms around Reggie.

“Of course! If you want to be, that is. I love you Reggie. I'm in love with you. I’m yours for as long as you’ll have me,” he replied earnestly. Reggie smiled softly and kissed him again.

“Alex, I’ve been trying to impress you for months, because I’m madly in love with you. I’m keeping you forever,” Reggie told him and placed a line of kisses on Alex’s chest. 

“So boyfriends, then?” Alex chuckled. Reggie nodded.

“Hell yes. I’ve got the best boyfriend ever!” Reggie exclaimed. 

“You think we should go back to the garage now? Get out of Mariana’s apartment?” Alec questioned. 

“I mean, we should. But also, I don’t want you to get dressed,” Reggie pouted. Alex laughed again, and Reggie thought it was the best sound in the entire world. 

“We’re only getting dressed for _now_ , Reg. I promise we can get undressed again later,” Alex teased and kissed Reggie’s nose. 

“Oh well, in that case, let’s go. I heard there were going to be waffles and I’m starving,” Reggie admitted. They were dressed quickly after that and were on their way to Bobby’s hand-in-hand. When they arrived, they went right in the front door without knocking. Luke and Bobby were sitting at the kitchen counter munching on waffles. 

“Oh hi. You guys almost missed breakfast,” Luke mumbled as he shoved another waffle into his mouth. 

“It’s literally nine in the morning. Chill, okay?” Alex stated and pulled Reggie along into the kitchen. Reggie let go of Alex’s hand to grab a waffle, which he promptly shoved into his mouth. 

“So you guys are together? Everything is good and happily ever after now?” Bobby confirmed as he slowly cut his waffle up into pieces and ate it with a fork. Alex grinned at him.

“Yup! Two boyfriends in Sunset Curve now,” Reggie said happily. He leaned over to kiss Alex’s cheek with his mouth full of waffle. Alex scrunched his face up and then rolled his eyes. 

“Oh good! Luke and I are psyched for you. And also, we’re still having band practice today, right?” Bobby confirmed and elbowed their lead singer. 

“Mhmm. So happy,” Luke agreed and chomped on his breakfast. Alex slowly ate his waffle as Bobby gathered the dishes, rinsed them off, and then sat them in the sink. He went out the back door without a word and his bandmates followed. Luke skipped into the garage – probably had too much syrup – but Reggie waited for Alex to enter. 

“You okay?” he asked just outside the garage doors. Alex gave him a soft smile.

“Yeah, Reg, I’m perfect,” he replied and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek. Reggie beamed at him. 

“You so are,” he quipped and then interlaced his fingers with the taller boy’s. 

“Love you. Dork,” he laughed as they walked into the garage. He sighed dramatically as he let go of Reggie’s hand to sit at his drums. Reggie picked up his bass and strummed a few cords. 

“Love you too,” he sang while strumming. 

“Oh are we doing love songs now?” Bobby asked seriously.

“HEY! We’re a rock band!” Luke protested. Bobby gave him a side-eye. 

“Isn’t _In Your Starlight_ a love song?” Bobby questioned. Reggie nodded along.

“It totally is,” Reggie agreed. “I think a few more wouldn’t hurt us either.” Luke shot a distressed look at Alex. Bobby laughed while Reggie watched them. “What? I don’t mind that all our love songs are about Alex. He’s a really loveable dude.” Reggie shrugged while Luke sputtered. 

“You know?!” Luke questioned.

“Oh god,” Alex sighed.

“We both knew – like as soon as it happened,” Bobby snorted. 

“It was freshman year – which was years ago!” Alex shouted and looked at Reggie with wide eyes. Reggie shrugged again.

“Like Bobby said, we knew. And it was a long time ago. No big deal, babe,” Reggie said. Alex let out a breath and his face went through a range of emotions before he settled on a smile. He moved around his drums to kiss Reggie softly.

“So band practice then?” Bobby questioned again. Alex released Reggie’s face to blush at his bandmates. 

“Right. Let’s do it!” he agreed and went back to his drums. Alex banged his sticks together, counted them in, and Luke started singing. Reggie grinned at the people he loved – his band, his boyfriend, his family. _Keep dreaming like we'll live forever. But live it like it's now or never._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments bring sunshine to my soul!
> 
> Come play with me on [tumblr](http://madamecristal.tumblr.com/)! ♥


End file.
